


The Flirting of Kylo Ren- Or, How To Make Your Dungeon Master Supremely Uncomfortable

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ben and Rey aren't really enemies but their characters are, Denial of Feelings, Dungeon Master Ben Solo, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons and Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, For them it's more like people who don't like each other to lovers, Hardcore Dungeon Master Ben Solo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rey Flirts with all the NPCs, Rey is a 4e stan, The Author Has Played Dungeons and Dragons and will not allow inaccuracies even for plot purposes, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Rey is fairly convinced her new Dungeon Master doesn't like her. Fortunately, she has a strategy to work with new DMs: flirt with all the NPCs until they get used to each other.When Rey's character, Kira, becomes deeply involved with the Demon Prince Kylo Ren, she isn't sure if it's just the characters flirting anymore.Or, the D&D AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 237
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing D&D since I was seven, and I've been DMing for about a year. D&D is very important to me, and I'm happy to finally write a Dungeons and Dragons AU for my favorite pairing. I will try to keep it lower on the nitty-gritty of D&D, if you're not familiar with the game, but I love it so much I can't promise there won't be any. It should still be understandable. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I'll try to update regularly, and I would love your feedback!

“Thanks for letting me join your group,” Rey says, setting her dice on the table. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to find a new one in the area when I moved. 

“It’s no problem,” says one of the other players, Poe. “After Hux left- good riddance- we needed a new fourth player. And we’re starting a new campaign anyways. Really, we owe Finn for finding you.”

“Well, I’m grateful. It’s good to meet all of you.” She smiles nervously at the group, most of whom she’s met before.

The one she is only just meeting- the Dungeon Master, Ben, hiding behind his screen- sits up suddenly, startling her. “Finn tells me you’ve played before?”

“Um, yes. Mostly just 4e, though. He made me play 5e once, and this is 5e, right?”

He nods. “4e was ridiculous. There were too many rules and none of them were practical. It’s a good thing they returned to the roots with fifth.”

Rey disagrees. “I think 5e doesn’t have enough structure. Some of the checks don’t make sense. Fourth edition was easier to learn.”

“Fifth makes more room for improvisation,” Rose pipes up. “Just give it a try. You’ll like it.”

Ben excuses himself from the table to finish setting up, while everyone else pulls out snacks. 

“So, what’s the deal with him?” Rey mutters, indicating Ben. “He seems kind of- anti-social?”

“He is,” Finn confirms. “But he’s surprisingly good once the game starts. 

Ben sits back down. “I’ve discussed all your characters with you, but I think we should review, just for setting. Your country has been under attack by the armies of a demon prince for ten years. You have been formed into an elite group to attempt to assassinate the demon prince and end the war once and for all. The first thing you must do is find a way to enter the demon’s realm. Also, about ninety percent of this is homebrew, so don’t try to meta.” For some reasons, Rey feels she is being directly targeted, despite being completely new. “Rey, could you introduce your character?”

“Ah. Yes. My character is Kira, an elf sorcerer. I curate a museum of cursed artifacts, which lately are being analyzed for their use in the Demon Wars.” 

The group nods their appreciation. “I’ll go next,” Poe volunteers. “My character is Noremad, human rogue, and he’s a military spy for the Resistance.”

“And my character is FN-2187,” Finn continues. “He’s a warforged cleric who was forged to serve the Demon Prince but was rescued and joined the Resistance.”

Ben nods. “Rose?”

“Right. My character is Marie, dwarf fighter. She is seeking revenge for the death of her sister at the hands of the Demon Prince.”

_“Basic,”_ Poe whispers. “Dead family? That’s at least seventy percent of all backstories.”

“Hey, at least my character has a motive. And her name isn’t just my last name spelled backwards,” Rose retorts. 

“Be nice,” Finn sighs. 

Ben begins to set the scene. “The four of you are congregating at Kira’s museum. You are brought into a windowless black room, lit by torches. There are cases filled with artifacts, presenting a harsh aura. Kira holds a box containing an artifact. Rey?”

Already nervous, Rey remembers the worldbuilding they’d emailed about before the campaign. “So. Kira enters the backroom from the main museum, a medium-sized enamel box in her hands.”

“Rey’s going to murder us. I can feel it,” Poe mutters. 

“Shut up. Anyways,” Rey continues, hoping Ben isn’t one of those DMs who cracks down on any out-of-character comments. “I sit down at the table.”

“‘Why did you want us?’” Rose demands, getting into character. “Is this about-”

Rey sweeps an invisible hood off her head. “‘I want you because I think you can kill the Demon Prince.’” 

Poe gasps dramatically. Rose starts tapping her pencil against the table. Finn remains impassive. 

“So, I’ll open the box, and, um-” She glances at Ben for help. 

He sighs a little too dramatically, considering her only sin was being unable to describe the artifact. 

“The box contains an orb, apparently filled with swirling black smoke and bright red fire. FN-2187, you would recognize its similarity to a portal to the Demon’s realm. 

Rey clears her throat. “‘My research has led me to believe that if this orb is broken in the correct location, at a vergence between realms, we could enter the demon realm, and _directly_ assassinate the demon prince.’”

“‘What did this research consist of?’” Finn inquires in a slightly robotic voice. 

“‘I don’t see another expert on demonic magic at this table.’”

“‘If you’re so interested in demons, how do we know you’re on our side?’” Rose says suspiciously.

Rey bites her lip. “‘It’s important to study your enemy, isn’t it?’”

The rest of the table nods in agreement, and Rey is excited to start hinting at backstory information. Inter-party tension is one of her favorites. 

Not a lot gets done in the first session, except getting a feel for their characters and the setting. Finn was right, Ben is a very involved DM, but he looks like he wants to die in every non-game interaction. She wonders if he’s like this when there’s not a stranger. Is it that all Dungeon Masters are intimidating because the7 hold your (fictional) lives in their hands, or is Ben distinctly vampiric?

Probably a combination, Rey decides. 

“So, did you have fun?” Finn asks as they walk back to their dorm. 

“Yeah. This setting is super cool. I love when the DM does homebrew. But I feel like he doesn’t like me, or feels weird around me, or something.”

Finn shrugs. “He’s just like that- suspicious of new players. Takes time to warm up to people. Sometimes he doesn’t even warm up at all. Don’t worry,” he adds as Rey winces, “I’m sure he’s fine with you. He wouldn’t have invited you if he wasn’t.”

Rey smiles slightly. “I have an idea.”

“You’ve got me worried, Peanut, with that face.”

“You know my strategy for making Dungeon Masters less awkward,” she says, smirking at Finn’s shocked expression. 

“Rey, that was funny and all when it was Paige DMing, but I guarantee, Ben would _not_ take that well.”

But Rey is already crafting plans to have Kira flirt with all of Ben’s NPCs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a couple disclaimers: 
> 
> I don't have much experience flirting as a player (except one disasterous proposal to a demon), mainly because my DMs are usually my siblings. However, I have a lot of experience as a DM having players flirt with NPCs, so I've only been on one side of the screen. 
> 
> I would give more details about the campaign they're playing but that would require me to actually write a campaign setting and I'm busy enough DMing a campaign right now so sorry if it's a little vague. It should still make sense. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Two sessions in, and Rey is only marginally less awkward with her new Dungeon Master, and their out-of-game interactions stay limited to ‘thanks for coming’, ‘thanks for having me’, and ‘your turn’. They hit an all time high for word count when Ben asked to borrow a d8. 

This week, though, Rey is armed with her secret weapon- and a hefty warning from Finn. But anything she does can be defended in the name of ‘staying in character’, so she lets his worries go. 

This is where the fun begins. 

“The man guarding the perimeter of his mansion continues to black your path.”

“I have a map. Is there another path?” Poe asks. 

“While it’s more dangerous, there is a path through the forest, if you would care to try it,” Ben confirms. 

“Hold on, guys, there’s something I’d like to try,” Rey mutters. “‘Sir, we _are_ travelling under the auspices of the King’s army.’”

“‘You said that already. This is still private property, and I don’t have to let you pass.’”

Alright then. Rey brushes a piece of hair behind her ears. “‘Sir,’” she continues, raising the pitch of her voice slightly. “‘We’ll probably be passing through this area again. Seeing more of each other. We’d hate to have this same problem every time, especially considering I _think_ we could get along.’” She smiles flirtatiously. “‘Do you gather my meaning?’”

He’s good. This barely reddens the tips of his Ben’s. “Roll persuasion.”

Rey turns up a 13. “17,” she announces. 

“How is your Charisma so high?” Rose demands. 

“Sorcerers are charisma casters,” Rey explains. “Just so happens to come in handy for other stuff. Ben?”

“‘I _would_ enjoy seeing more of you. I suppose you can pass for now- just be sure not to disturb my estate.’”

“Great; let’s go.”

“Not so fast. He grabs your hand as you leave. ‘I don’t believe I caught your name, Miss?”

“‘Kira. A pleasure to meet you, but I really must be on my way.’” Ben is trying to waylay her, make the encounter a little harder. She’s perfectly content to see if she can fluster him further, though, and offers her hand to him. 

For a moment, he seems to seriously consider matching her in this battle of endurance. In the end, however, he yields. “He kisses your hand and lets you pass.”

Poe reaches out to high-five her. “I guess Kira has a few talents, hm?”

Rey laughs. “Just don’t ask her to seduce any of the demons.”

“Is _that_ why she’s in that field of research?” Poe wags his eyebrows. 

Rey rolls her eyes. 

Honestly, her main goal here is to make Ben uncomfortable enough to laugh. Laughter shatters tension. And as their adventure progresses, Kira has to be the _femme fatale_ more than once. While she can make the Dungeon Master blush up a storm, he’s simply too dedicated to break character. 

“Having a DM this good is a double-edged sword,” Rey grumbles to Finn once. 

“How so?”

“Doesn’t it make you a little uncomfortable? I still feel like I have no idea what he’s actually like as a person. Just his adventures.”

Finn shrugs. “Honestly, you get used to it. Poe’s known him since high school and still barely knows anything about him. But good Dungeon Masters are hard to come by, so we take what we can get. Good luck in your operation to befriend him.”

Rey sighs. “I don’t even want to _befriend_ him, necessarily. He doesn’t seem like good friend material, per se. I’d just feel more comfortable with less active dislike.”

“You think flirting with him every other session is helping?”

“No, but it’s fun.”

* * *

“‘I think this is the vergence. FN-2187, does this seem familiar?’”

Finn runs his hand along the table as if appraising it. “More familiar than anything else we have come across so far.”

“‘We have one chance on this and then we die. We don’t have room for error,’” Poe insists. 

“‘It’s sorcerory, not science, Noremad. I can only be so precise.’”

“FN,” Rose mediates. “‘Can you access any visual records that much the area?’”

Ben turns to Finn. “You have one recording you can play.”

Finn nods, and Ben goes to describe it. “A large crack splits open in the ground. A single metal arm claws its way out, followed by what you recognize to be FN-2187. As he emerges, the ground closes up, only a small line remaining.”

“And is that line still here?” Poe asks

“What’s your perception?” 

“+6.”

Ben rolls something behind the screen. “You find a crack that matches.”

“Then this is the one,” Rey announces. “You ready?” The rest of the party nods; she mimes smashing something against the ground. 

“Instantly, you are wreathed in smoke. It makes it impossible to breath, see, or move for nearly a minute, though it feels like longer. When it finally clears, you are ringed by three demons wielding swords. Roll for initiative.”

Truthfully, this had been a low-combat game so far. They like it that way. But a fight against demon guards is quite the way to kick this off. 

Or so she thinks at first. But despite outnumbering the enemy, they’re getting their faces ground into the dust. 

“Dammit, Ben, what CR are these?” Poe shouts with frustration. 

“That’s meta. But I would never give you an encounter designed to be impossible.”

“I’m not too sure,” Rey grumbles as she drops to 0 HP. Finn is already down, too, and he’s the healer. 

“I’d just like to remind you that you are only knocked out and not dead. The guards are taking you alive.”

Rose and Poe are trying their hardest, but after a series of critical fails on their side- and a series of critical successes for the enemies- they are taken too. 

“You wake up two hours later,” Ben announces. “Strapped to chairs, a masked figure watching you in the corner. You have come to the lair of the Demon Prince. I’ll see you all next week.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm sorry if there's a lot of technical rule stuff but my goal is accuracy. 
> 
> Side note: I've found that D&D groups with enough women in them tend to turn into soap operas with monsters. (Not to gender stereotype! Players of all genders tend to enjoy a mix of fighting and drama but in my personal experience girls are more likely to steer the group towards romance, etc.), so if you haven't observed that in your personal experience I guarantee you it stems from mine. Enjoy!

A week later, they are back at the gaming table (which is actually an upside-down cardboard box on Ben’s dorm floor), and intensely in character. 

“‘Let us go,’” Rose growls. “‘You don’t want us.’”

Rey tries to bluff her way out. “‘I don’t think we’re who you think we are,’” she says evenly. Unfortunately, her total is a measly 7. 

“‘I know _exactly_ who you are,’” Ben hisses with a smirk. “‘And I’m not letting you go until I have everything I want from you.’”

Ben is leaning across the box and looking Rey in the eye, mere inches from her face. He’s becoming very intense. Is this fogging her brain or Kira’s? Probably Kira’s. “‘I’m not giving you _anything_ ,” she spits. 

Ben pulls back slightly. “‘We’ll see.’”

“‘What are you doing here? Why did your army send you?’” Ben continues. 

“‘I would sooner die than tell you,’” Finn replies. 

“‘Really, traitor? You forgot your roots so quickly?’”

“‘You don’t control me any more.’”

“Can I try to use Fire Bolt?” Rey asks.

“With disadvantage, since you’re bound.” 

“That’s a 3. Dammit.”

He snaps his head to her and returns to character. “‘You want to kill me?’”

“‘That happens when you’re being trapped by a demon in a mask.’”

He leans closer again. “‘Do you really think what’s underneath is any better?’”

“‘All you foul demons are the same,’” Rey snarls, though distracted by his closeness once more. This session is somehow more uncomfortable than anything they’ve done before.

“‘You’ll be happier if you think that.’”

“‘What do you-’”

Ben interrupts her and pulls back, leaving her a little breathless. “Kylo Ren leaves the room.”

Poe jumps in. “Can I try to escape?”

“Make a dexterity check?”

“18!”

Ben nods. “Success.”

“Ok, so after I escape I’m gonna cut everyone else free and then try to pick the lock on the door?”

A series of high rolls get them out of the room, and makes up for their abysmal streak of rolls the previous session. They must take out a few guards but make it to the vergence they originally came through (which Ben tells them is still open). However, Rey suddenly has a thought, especially regarding what Kira might be intrigued by. 

She leans towards Ben. “Can I look around to see if Kylo is anywhere nearby?”

He makes a perception roll for her, then slips her a note- she is acting separately from the rest of the party. 

Kira’s fascination with demons, which is vastly different from the rest of the party’s disgust, has been piqued. 

_You see Kylo around the corner, from the back, removing his helmet._

Interesting. 

_I’d like to check that out_

Rey opens her laptop, where she also keeps her totally-legal downloaded PDFs of the rulebook, and starts doing some things over text.

“Everything alright?” Rose asks.

“Yep, just checking some stuff…” The rest of the party doesn’t have enough passive perception to see her slip away. 

You aren’t supposed to split the party, but Rey knows she’ll be the only one willing to do this. It’ll only take a second. 

**Rey: I want to try to see him in profile**

**Ben: Stealth.**

**Rey: 11  
H*ck**

**Ben: Did you just censor ‘heck’?**

**Rey: Is that relevant?**

**Ben: No, just weird.**

**Rey: Whatever.  
What do I see?  
Just from behind first.**

**Ben: Shoulder length black hair, same black armour.**

**Rey: K  
And from the side?**

**Ben: An extremely pale human face, scarred and with red eyes. He’s looking at the floor and breathing heavily.**

**Rey: HOLY CRAP HE’S HUMAN?**

**Ben: Shh.**

**Rey: We’re texting.  
And I already failed my stealth role. **

**Ben: Ah, yes, about that…  
He looks up at you.  
‘It is you.’**

**Rey: (frickfracksnickitysnack)  
‘Who _are_ you?’**

**Ben: ‘You shouldn’t be here.’**

**Rey: -starts to back away-**

Meanwhile, the rest of the party is facing problems of their own, having failed their stealth rolls. 

“A group of guards begins to surround you.”

“‘We have to go _now_ ,’” Finn insists. 

Rose interrupts. “‘Hold up. What’s Kira doing?”

“She’s, um, not with the party,” Rey admits, chagrined. 

_”REY,”_ all three of them sigh in unison. “Splitting the party?”

“Sorry! I thought this would only…” she shrugs, and returns to her computer. 

**Ben: ‘You could have escaped and yet you come looking for me?’**

**Rey: ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’  
-continues backing away-**

**Ben: ‘Yes, it did.’  
-grabs her arm-**

**Rey: (14 to dodge?)**

**Ben: (He got a 16)**

“‘We can’t leave without Kira,’” Finn insists.

“‘We might have to,’” Poe replies. “‘It’s her fault for running off. And it’ll be better if only one of us is trapped, so we can come after her.’”

“‘Ok, so we wait as long as possible to see if Kira comes back before leaving?’” Rose suggests nervously. “Rey, please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Too late,” she grumbles. 

**Rey: ‘Let me _go_!’**

**Ben: ‘You’re not going _anywhere_.’**

Rey: ‘Is there _anything_ I can give you to convince you to free me?’

Ben: ‘What did you have in mind, sorceress?’

The rest of the party is at a break, having left without Kira. 

“I’m going to kiss him,” Rey announces. 

“WHAT?!”

Rey locks Ben’s eyes. “You heard me, I’m going to kiss him.” It’s certainly not the best plan she’s ever had, but possibly not the worst. Possibly. 

“This is out of context, but I’m pretty sure Rey is making out with a demon?” Finn remarks. 

“No, he’s human,” Rey mutters. 

Ben sighs. “Rest of the party, what do you do next?”

**Ben: Would you like to describe that in any more detail?**

**Rey: I mean  
If you want me to **

**Ben: Spare me the details, please.**

**Rey: I thought you liked detailed roleplay  
But fine  
Just grab his shirt or whatever and yank him down?  
Enough tongue to distract him**

**Ben: That is MUCH more detail than I needed.**

**Rey: I just want to make sure you adjust the DCs appropriately.**

“Ben, are you okay?” Poe asks. Rey looks up to see the Dungeon Master’s entire face turn red. She _is_ good. 

“I’m fine,” he grits out. 

**Rey: Is he kissing me back or what?**

**Ben:...  
Yes, he does.**

**Rey: OK, after like 15 seconds I kick him in the shin w/out breaking the kiss.  
15 strength. **

**Ben: You did your job a little too well; he holds you in place.**

**Rey: I break off the kiss.**

**Ben: ‘Is that why you stayed down here, sorceress?’**

Rey is barely listening as the rest of the party, shaken, returns to a nearby inn. 

**Rey: ‘That wasn’t part of the plan.’**

**Ben: ‘Then I am not just a demon in a mask?’**

**Rey: ‘I don’t know yet.’**

Rey closes her laptop and lets everyone else debrief. She feels intensely stupid, but at least she got _something_ done. 

She hopes the rest of the party will agree.

* * *

“Oh, I think Ben’s finally starting to warm up to you,” Poe remarks. 

Rey looks up from her textbook. “Really?” If anything, she’s fairly certain her antics have dug the hole even deeper. 

“He says he admires your dedication to roleplay. I assume that’s good?”

“Ye-es,” Rey says cautiously. She’ll have to be careful with Kira’s next moves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So grateful for all the love this fic has gotten so far! Next installment :D

The next session is held with Rey on her laptop and the rest of the party trying to find her. Except Rey finishes before the rest of the party catches up and mostly just sends Ben lipstick emojis for the fun of watching his entire face slowly turn red. It’s a horrible idea and Kira will definitely suffer for it, but Rey was never known for her intelligence in dealing with Dungeon Masters. 

**Ben: Kylo Ren takes you to a cell and leaves.**

**Rey: Was my kissing really that bad???**

**Ben: Please try to take this seriously.**

**Rey: Sry  
Can you describe the cell?**

**Ben: Windowless, black stone door with a food slot on it.**

**Rey: Hmm.  
Does anyone come back in the next couple hours**

**Ben: An hour later, you hear someone walking outside your cell.**

**Rey: ‘Hello?’**

**Ben: (Kylo Ren) ‘I must admit, I’m a little surprised you haven’t already made some grand escape.’**

**Rey: ‘You have a very high opinion of me, then.’**

**Ben: ‘More like a low opinion of my men.’**

**Rey: ‘So you’ve come down here to make sure the job is done properly?’**

**Ben: ‘Hardly.’  
‘Honestly, I’d be a little intrigued to see how you got out.’**

**Rey: -smirk- ‘That’s not my only talent.’**

**Ben: ‘You _modus operandi_ is known by now, Kira. That won’t work on me.’**

**Rey: ‘Hm, maybe I’ll have to get more creative.’**

**Ben: ‘Not so long as I keep you in that cell.’**

**Rey: ‘You’re no fun.’**

**Ben: ‘Are demons supposed to be?’**

**Rey: ‘They vary as much as anyone.’**

**Ben: ‘I suppose you would know.’**

**Rey: ‘...’  
‘Get out.’**

**Ben: ‘Are you scared of the truth, Kira?’**

**Rey: ‘GET OUT!’**

**Ben: ‘I’m only telling you because I care.’  
-leaves-**

Rey swears she sees Ben smirking, and dammit, she shouldn’t have made a character with so many torturous backstory elements. She always makes this mistake. 

It’s very fun. 

Everyone else seems to have plans for a prisoner exchange that seems to be going well, and Kira needs some time to stew, so Rey flips over her spell page and begins sketching Kira on it. (This is also when the lipstick emojis make their appearance). She has some idea of what she would look like, but this is the first time she’s fleshed it out. She is about halfway through when Kira is reintroduced to gameplay. 

“‘Your friends are here to see you,’” Ben says in a low voice. 

“‘I find that hard to believe,’” Rey replies. 

“‘You’ve nothing to lose by checking.’ He opens your cell and takes your arm, now masked.”

“‘How gentlemanly of you,’” Rey grits out. 

“‘Can’t have our best prisoner running off, can we?’” 

Rose cocks an eyebrow at Rey and Ben, wondering what could have happened between them or their characters. 

“You’re led into an audience room, heavily guarded, where the rest of the party waits for you,” Ben narrates. “He does not release Kira.”

“‘Kira, are you OK?’” Finn demands. 

“‘I will be. What about you? How did you get here?’”

“‘We’re here for a prisoner exchange,’” Poe explains. “‘It was the only way.’”

Rey dips her head. “‘I’m so sorry I put you in this position. I shouldn’t have run off on you. Really, I haven’t stopped regretting it.’”

_”’I’m sure you have,’”_ Ben hisses in her ear. 

_”’The company could have been more pleasant,”_ she whispers back. 

_”I’ll try harder next time.’”_

“I try to shake off his hand. ‘When can we return?’”

“‘I believe Ren’s aides, and our heralds, are seeing to that now,’” Poe says. He turns to Ben. “‘Can we speak with her?’”

“‘Not until everything is arranged. Until then, I keep her.’ He starts to lead you out.”

“‘Wait! We want her in sight, at least,’” Rose says. 

“‘I have some things I need to say to her before she goes.’”

“‘But-’”

“‘I’ll be fine. Really,” Rey promises. 

**Rey: ‘Scared I was going to leave without a good-bye kiss?’**

**Ben: ‘In your dreams. I just wanted to tell you not to forget your roots.’**

**Rey: -steps on his foot-**

Ben goes back to the story. “After about an hour, Rey is handed over to you, and you’re led to an interplanar gate guarded by the demons, from which you’ll return home.”

“‘I hope I’ll be missed,’” Rey whispers to Ben.

“‘I’ll be sure to tell your grandfather you are well,’” he replies, just loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. 

“I step through the gate,” Rey announces. 

“‘So, you weren’t able to escape?’” Rose asks. 

Rey shakes her head. “‘I mean, I tried, but the guards weren’t compliant.’” She laughs nervously. True to her character, she can’t say too much about the demons without giving away too much of her own character. 

“‘Did you learn anything important?’” Finn says.

“‘Nothing tactical.’”

“‘And what did he mean about your grandfather?’” Poe adds. 

“‘I have no idea,’” Rey lies. 

**Ben: Roll bluff**

**Rey: 21**

“‘Well, I’m just glad you're safe,’” Rose says finally, and they continue with the adventure- now returning to their base. 

The session wraps up, and Rey hands her character sheet to Ben for safekeeping. As she does, he sees the sketch of Kira. 

“What’s this?” he asks, holding the page out towards Rey. 

“Oh. It’s just some, um, concept art I did for Kira. You know, to get a feel for the character?”

She’s not sure if she’s expecting judgement, or disdain, or to be ignored, but when he looks it over and says, “It’s good,” she finds herself blushing a little. 

**Finn: I can’t tell if something’s between Rey and Ben or Kylo and Kira but it sure is exciting to watch.**

**Rey: It’s not between me and Ben.**

**Rose: !!!!**

* * *

“Anyone doing anything cool for Halloween?” Rose asks. The holiday is in two days, and there’s an assortment of events on campus. “I’m taking my niece trick-or-treating, then I’m going to come home and gorge myself on candy corn.” Rose is the only one, as far as Rey knows, with family in the area. 

Rey shrugs. “I’ll probably just walk around, see what’s going on, maybe drop in on some things.”

“Me and Finn are going to the scary movie night in the film teacher’s classroom. You should drop in,” Poe suggests.

Rey winces. “Not much of a one for horror, but thanks.”

“Ben has that fancy-pants art students’ gala, but he still doesn’t have a plus one,” Poe fills in when Ben doesn’t reply. “Free dinner, though, so I think he has it better than the rest of us.”

Rose jumps in. “You should take Rey! You have an extra ticket, and she doesn’t have anything planned. And the art students always have awesome costumes.” 

“I’m sure Rey would be bored at the dance. There’s much more exciting things going on,” Ben replies. 

“I don’t want to put upon him-” Rey adds, almost at the same time. 

“Don’t be shy! I’m sure you’ll have fun. You don’t even need to talk to each other, just get Rey in on your ticket. I hate to think of her spending Halloween alone in her dorm.”

Rey shrugs. “I mean, if he really doesn’t mind-” Actually, a dance does sound kind of nice. 

“I’m fine taking her, if she wants to go.” His tone is flat, but he is generally fairly honest, and if he didn’t want her there she wouldn’t ask. 

“Thanks. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's July but I'm always in the mood for Halloween, the Art Student's Gala on Halloween is a thing my sister's school does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A wild plot appears*

**Rey: What are you going as for the gala?  
I want to make sure we at least sort of match. **

**Ben: It’s not like you’re my date.**

**Rey: Yes, but we’ll both look better if our outfits tie together.  
So what are you wearing?**

**Ben: A suit?**

**Rey: Like one of those guys from the Matrix?**

**Ben: No.**

**Rey: Then what…**

Rey looks up from her phone to see Ben on his laptop across the quad. Before he can answer her last text, she storms up to him and slams her bag on his table. “You’re not wearing a costume?!”

He winces. “Not so loud. And no, I’m an adult, so I won’t be wearing a costume.”

“You’re Kylo Ren, lost soul, Prince of Demons, and you aren’t going to wear a halloween costume? It’s not that different from roleplay; if anything it’s less weird.”

“ _Please_ don’t shout. Kylo Ren is just one of my characters, and I don’t recall giving him the title ‘lost soul’.”

“Oops. That might be Kira coming through.” In their last session, Rey found a way to manipulate ‘summon lesser demon’ to summon Kylo for brief conversations, and was starting to find him troublingly sympathetic. “Anyway, why not just go as Kylo for halloween?”

“Where would I find the costume components? The gala’s tomorrow.”

“Which makes my need to pick a costume all the more pressing.”

“You should probably go do that, then.” He opens his textbook to signal his departure from the conversation. 

“Whatever. I’ll bring something for you to change into.”

After finishing her stats homework, Rey opens an old box of thrifted Halloween costumes, and gets to work picking something for her and Ben to wear.

* * *

Rey runs into him about a hundred yards from the arts building. “Here’s your costume.”

He studies the items: a red rose, a hat, and a white mask. “Phantom of the Opera?”

“Yep. You have a suit, you have the right hair, you’re gloomy, you play the organ-

“Piano-”

“And you probably own a swamp underneath Paris,” she finishes. “So, yeah. Phantom of the Opera.”

He dons the mask, then looks at Rey’s dress. “Which makes you-”

“Christine,” she confirms. “I told you we had to match.”

“But that’s a couple’s costume!” He protests. 

“God, I hope not. That’s… unhealthy. Besides, it’s like Rose said: we don’t even need to look at each other once we get in.”

“So why did we need to ma-”

But Rey is already walking to the door. 

As promised, they separate almost the second they walk through the door. Rey wanders around the room and admires the variety of costumes- the art students really _are_ getting into it- while Ben parks himself between a piano and a refreshment table. Occasionally someone will come up and engage with him, but never longer than a few sentences. She wonders why he comes at all if he ignores everyone there. 

Rey is reaching for an hors d'oeuvre when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around so rapidly, the hand flies off her shoulder and she nearly knocks over the table. 

When she regains her balance, it’s face-to-face with one of the other partygoers, apparently dressed as a cowboy. “Hi. Can I help you?” She manages. _Don’t touch me like that,_ sits on the back of her tongue. 

“I just wanted to say, I like your costume.” He’s grinning and standing a little too close. 

Rey takes a step backwards, but she’s more or less trapped between him and the table. “Um. Thanks.” 

“You want to dance?” He reaches for her hand. 

She pulls it back sharply. “No, thanks.”

“You sure? It’s not hard, I can-”

“I’m fine.” She tries to step to the side, but it’s hard without knocking over the table. 

He steps closer. “Don’t be shy.” 

“She said no,” a voice snaps and shoves the boy aside. “Is he bothering you?”

Rey takes a moment to find her voice. Does Ben look better in a suit, a mask, or shoving creeps away? “Thanks,” she mumbles. “Not anymore.”

“Enjoying the party?” He asks as they walk away- Rey finally having claimed her food. 

“Well enough. You don’t seem to. Unless the skulking by the piano was part of the costume?”

“I enjoy it in my own way,” he replies coolly. 

“That’s… incredibly creepy.”

“And my subterranean Parisian swamp isn’t it?”

Rey cocks an eyebrow. “So you admit to owning one.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny it.”

“That’s definitely up to code,” she laughs. 

“Laws in Paris are-” Ben suddenly freezes in his tracks. 

“Ben? What were you-”

He grabs Rey’s arms and drags her away. “Dance with me.” It’s not a request. 

“What the hell?” She steps away from Ben. “What’s going on?”

“You pretend to like me once a week. One bonus session won’t kill you. ”

“I won’t dance with you unless you explain.”

“I’ll explain while we dance.”

“Fine.” Rey grabs his hand and squeezes it slightly harder than necessary. He doesn’t even protest when she leads.

“Well? What’s going on?”

“My mother is here.”

“Oh.” Actually she doesn’t feel enlightened. “Wait, what?”

“She’s on the school board here. I just didn’t expect to see her here.”

“Your _mother_ is on the board?” Rey feels like the Math Lady meme right now, and Ben’s opacity isn’t helping. 

“She doesn’t know I go here.” He shifts Rey’s hands so that he is leading. 

“Your mother doesn’t know where you go to school?” 

“We’re not on good terms.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “You promised you’d explain, but you’re not.”

“I left home when I was fifteen, went to boarding school, and applied here despite knowing she was on the board because I’d heard good things about the music department. Generally I’ve been avoiding her since then. Happy?” He releases her in the middle of the dance floor and storms out. 

Rey tightens her shawl around her shoulder and follows him.

* * *

“Why did you say I only pretend to like you?”

“Don’t you?” He’s sitting on the same bench. 

Rey shrugs. “You’re hard to like. You’re cagey and defensive, and even your closest friends don’t feel like they know you that well. It’s not immediately clear why someone would even want to be friends with you.”

“I’m not entirely sure where you’re going with this.”

 _”But,”_ she continues. “You’re smart. Funny in a sarcastic way. Stubborn in an oddly endearing way. You’re one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met, and yet-” 

“I’m flattered, but what’s your point?”

“My point is, I won’t judge you. So if you want to leave, you need to avoid your mother, fine, you just owe me dinner. But I’d appreciate it if you told me stuff from time to time. But don’t worry, I’m just pretending to be in love with you.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “In love?”

She shrugs. “I guess we’ll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! With Halloween softness and angst, bonding, backstories, and Ben Solo POV. Not a lot of D&D, but that will be back next chapter. Enjoy!

Ben agrees that he does owe Rey dinner, but she’s perfectly content to sit on the counter of the kitchen in the basement of his dorm, and eat cup noodles. 

“Aren’t you going to get your dress dirty?” Ben asks as he hands her a spoon.

“I’m careful,” she replies just as a noodle falls off her spoon. Deftly, she catches it before it hits her dress. “And when I’m not, I’m quick.”

He snorts. “Nat 1 on athletics, nat 20 on acrobatics.”

“I’ll take it. I’m very well-practiced at eating in Halloween costumes.”

“Hm.” He pulls his own water out of the microwave and pours it over the noodles. “Incidentally, where did you find complete Phantom of the Opera costumes on such short notice?”

She shrugs and pokes at her soup, suddenly losing her chipper aura. “I have a lot of old Halloween costumes. And I’m good at improvising them.”

He’s fairly certain there is more to the story, but Rey rarely closes up like this, so he won’t pry. “Do you ever do cosplay, for D&D?” He asks, transitioning the subject

She perks up. “No. Do you?” 

He hesitates. Is cheering her up worth divulging this embarrassing facet of his high school life? Unfortunately, this hesitance reveals him. 

“You _did!_ Who? Was it cool? Was it for a con?” She perks up immediately, drumming her feet against the cabinets. “You have to tell me,” she adds when he remains silent. 

“No, I don’t,” he replies, focusing on not dropping any noodles. 

“Please?”

“Roll persuasion,” he retorts. But then Rey pulls up a dice roller app on her phone and holds out the result to him. 

“Nat 20. Spill.”

Ben glares, but he can’t argue with a natural 20. “Kylo’s an NPC I’ve been developing for a while. He’s appeared in other forms through my campaigns. I did a cosplay once for a volunteer event. Happy?”

“Nope. One, what volunteer event? Two, pics or I tell the rest of the group.”

Ben purses his lips. “Fine, but you have to put together a Kira cosplay and wear it to a session.”

Rey extends her hand. “It’s a deal.”

He reaches out to shake it and absently realizes that tonight, between the dancing and the handshake, is the first time they’ve actually touched, despite her near-constant escapades in the game. He’s dealt with the classic horny bard before, of course, but Rey’s character is more sophisticated, a little choosier, and dare he say more dedicated? It’s an interesting contrast. 

“Now, my questions…”

He snaps out of his reverie. “Event: Some local elementary schools were setting up a series of after-school programs for working parents to send their kids to. Somehow I ended up signing up to DM. Happy?”

“Aww, that’s sweet. I bet teenage Ben was good with kids,” Rey chirps. 

“He wasn’t. They’re loud and they can’t tell the difference between a d12 and a d20.”

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to admit to enjoying something.” She hops off the counter and throws away her cup. “It’s fine if you enjoyed DMing for kids.”

“Fine. They had very original solutions to the puzzle that I didn’t expect and were actually _less_ likely to miss the forest for the trees.”

“I didn’t miss the burn,” Rey mutters. He once sent the party through a puzzle dungeon that took far longer then was excusable- mostly due to overthinking and/or missing the big picture. “But it’s nice that you ran for them.”

“Thank you.” And now, despite the way the dance itself ended, he’s glad he brought Rey, because talking to her is far nicer than he expected. 

“Now then… pics?”

“I’d hoped you’d forgotten,” he grumbles as he pulls out his phone. It doesn’t take long to find, he takes very few photos. “With and without mask. Happy?”

“Damn, nice costume. I can see why Kira went for this.”

Ben looks down so Rey can’t see his blush, stirring his noodles unnecessarily. “Now you see why I don’t do costumes.”

She returns his phone. “You should, it's fun, and you’ve got a knack for it. Handmade, right?”

“Yes,” he admits. “Other than D&D, my hobbies include calligraphy and sewing. Made me very popular in high school.”

“Wish I’d known you in high school,” she replies. 

“You don’t. I was kind of a jerk.” He had not been at his best in high school. 

“Well,” she decides, “I’m glad I know you now.”

He can’t come up with an intelligent reply to this, and instead throws away his soup.

* * *

Ben offers to walk her back to her dorm, it’s on the way to his. She’s grateful for the company and conversation, and even more grateful to finally arrive at the dorm when her feet start to blister and ache. 

“Finn must not be back,” Rey says as she looks around the room. “Hope he’s enjoying those movies.”

“Where should I put these?” He holds up the costume components. 

She snatches them up and takes them to her cardboard box of Halloween supplies. 

“I’ll see you Friday, then?” Ben walks to the door. 

“Yeah.” She feels like she should say something- about what happened at the dance, about his mother- something empathetic or understanding or comforting. But she doesn’t know how to. So instead she shares an uncomfortable experience of her own.

“You asked why I had so many Halloween costumes.”

He pauses in the doorway. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine.” She takes a deep breath. “When I was a kid, I didn’t have a lot of time or money to celebrate holidays. My foster-dad didn’t even remember when they were most of the time. But this restaurant in town- Maz’s Cantina- they always had a Halloween party, and you got free dessert if you wore a costume, and it was basically the social event of my year. I’d spend all October scouring thrift stores, save money all year to make sure I won the costume contest. I saved all the costumes, couldn’t stand to get rid of them.” She’s never told anyone that before, not even Finn. “Halloween was more important than my birthday, really. I was scared I wasn’t going to find a way to make it special once I moved. That’s why I took the costumes so seriously.”

Ben keeps his hand on the doorframe. Now she realizes that he’s in an uncomfortable position, having to respond. 

“I’m glad I got to be part of it for you,” he says. 

She thinks about those words for a long time after he leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! More soft Reylo feels here. Angst train will be pulling into the station next chapter. All aboard!

Rose plops her dice down on the table. “So, how was the party? I haven’t heard from you since last week.”

Ben shoots Rey a look that requests discretion. “It was fun,” she says. “We saw some great costumes.” 

“Ooh, can we see pictures of yours?”

“Rey’s a Halloween goddess,” Finn says, as they crowd around her phone. 

“I forced Ben to dress up with me but he wouldn’t let me take a photo,” Rey sighs. “He’s anti-camera or something.”

“I just don’t like how I look in photos,” he grumbles. 

“Dude, his Instagram profile isn’t even his face,” Poe tells her. “It’s just some drawing of a helmet.” 

“Ben’s on Instagram? _And he didn’t even tell me?_ ” Rey glares at him. 

Ben clears his throat. “If we could begin with the game.”

“We’re talking about this later,” Rey warns. 

“Previously on: _Dungeons & Dragons_,” Rose begins in a fake deep voice. “We’ve kind of gotten distracted from the main quest, but that’s OK, because we’re fortifying a farming village against demon attacks so they can continue to send supplies to the army. Also, Kira reverse-engineered the _Summon Lesser Demon_ spell so that she and Kylo can talk to each other. Not sure what the point of that is, but she seems to like it.”

Poe wolf-whistles. Rey reaches across the table and slaps him.

“Getting into character already?” he laughs. Rey leans back and starts throwing dice at him, until Ben makes them stop. 

“You’re acting like children,” he grumbles. 

“Legally, we are. Poe’s 18th birthday isn’t until mid-november. And I graduated highschool a year early. So I can’t even buy fireworks. Though I am legally emancipated.” Rey shrugs. “Poe, give me my dice back.”

Ben just stares. This throwaway comment, that she’s only seventeen, that she’s on her own, explains so much about her. Her strength, her lightheartedness, her insistence on dragging other people into her circle and holding them close. He wonders how he didn’t know this before.

“Ben?”

Ben jerks out of his reverie at the sound of Rey’s voice. 

“He was pretty deep in thought, you think he’s plotting ways to kill us?” Rose asks. 

“Probably,” Finn agrees. 

“We won’t find out if we don’t start the session. Now, have you stopped goofing around?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Yes, sir.” 

“‘The people of the village are eager to help you build the fortifications,’” he begins, and they all settle in for their session.

* * *

“‘What are you doing here, Kylo Ren?’” Rose snarls.

“‘I’m here to see why this tiny village is so worth defending.’” He pretends to look around. “‘There’s not much going on here.’”

“‘How did you find us?’” Finn cuts in. “‘Our location was supposed to be masked.’”

Poe snaps his head to Rey. “‘Did you tell him?’”

“What? _No._ I don’t think-’” 

“‘Perhaps we should speak, Kira?’”

Rey bristles. “‘Anything you can say to me you can say in front of them?”

He smirks annoyingly. “‘Are you _sure _about that?’”__

__Rey sighs. How can he be so smooth and cocky when he’s in character, yet so shy and cagey when he’s talking. “‘Get out of here, Kylo.’”_ _

__“‘I don’t think you want that,’” he purrs._ _

__“‘You heard her. Back off.’ I draw my sword,” Finn snaps._ _

__“‘We don’t need to fight,’” Rey warns._ _

__“‘We aren’t letting your boyfriend push us around,’” Poe growls._ _

__“‘Hey.’ I turn around. ‘Let me handle this, okay?’” The rift between their characters developed when Noremad’s moral staunchness collided with Kira’s greyness, and they never quite agreed on how to handle situations._ _

__“‘Just get him out of here,’” Poe grumbles._ _

__“‘Kylo. If this about the two- about me- we can do this later. If it’s really about the village, we’ll have no choice but to fight you.’”_ _

__“Roll persuasion.”_ _

__“22,” Rey announces._ _

__“He waves to his men to leave. ‘This isn’t over.’”_ _

__They finish fortifying the town and are quite pleased with their work, but decide they have to stay in case Kylo Ren comes back. At one point ._ _

__“So, this soap opera side-plot with Kylo and Kira is pretty intriguing,” Rose says with a grin._ _

__“It’s not a soap- actually, yeah, it is basically a soap opera,” Rey admits. “With, you know, stabbing.”_ _

__“So, a regular soap opera?”_ _

__“Clearly, I’m deeply misunderstanding what a soap opera is,” Ben says with a frown._ _

__“There’s stabbing! Not a lot, but there can be…” Rose sighs. “Anyways, back to the game.”_ _

__

__Ben clears his throat. “The next few weeks continue without event as you…” He stops when his phone starts to ring._ _

__Rey notices all the color start to drain from his face. “Everything OK?”_ _

__“Yeah. I should probably take this. Sorry.” He steps out into the hall hurriedly. “Be back in a bit.”_ _

__Everyone waits nervously for their DM to return. Poe pulls out his phone, Finn starts absently rolling dice, Rose leans back onto the floor, and Rey returns to her sketch of Kira on the back of her character sheet._ _

__After nearly ten minutes, people start to glance to the door wondering what’s going on._ _

__“Anyone know who called him?” Rey asks. Everyone shrugs. She’s starting to get nervous. “I’m going to go check on him.”_ _

__“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Poe warns._ _

__Rey ignores him, and pushes the door open gently. “Ben?”_ _

__He’s no longer on the phone, but leans against the wall and stares at the floor._ _

__She clothes the door behind her cautiously. “Everything OK?”_ _

__“Yeah. Tell them I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Rey doesn’t leave. “You can talk to me.”_ _

__He tips his head up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. “Just some stupid family crap.”_ _

__“I thought you were…” Rey struggles for the right word. “Estranged.”_ _

__“Apparently my mother wants to _try to talk again._ ” He sighs, and Rey wonders why exactly he parted. _ _

__“Was that her, on the phone?”_ _

__He shakes his head. “My, ah, ‘uncle’, acting as a proxy. I lived with him for a bit after I left home.”_ _

__“What did you do when you… left?” She’s wondered for some time if there was anything else she could have done when she couldn’t stand to live with her foster father anymore._ _

__“Until I was eighteen, mostly I bounced around relatives and friends, who all tried to convince me to go back home.” He turns to Rey. “I wish I’d had the courage to do what you did. Just- go on my own.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t be jealous, Ben. It was hard. I only did it because I had nothing else to do. If I still had my parents… I’d try anything to go back to them.”_ _

__“Crap, I’m sorry, Rey,” Ben mumbles. “Your parents, they’re…?”_ _

__Now it’s Rey’s turn to stare at the floor. “Left me in a parking lot when I was four,” she mumbles. “I looked them up a few years ago. They drove their car into a lake while they were drunk.” She brushes a piece of hair out of her hair, and changes the subject. “Look, I’m not saying you have to talk to your mom. Or that you should. But- if you ever want to talk to me, I know what it feels like to be alone.”_ _

__Rey nervously meets his eyes across the hall. “You’re not alone,” he tells her softly._ _

__“Neither are you.” She steps forwards and holds out her arms._ _

__But Ben jumps backwards in response. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“I’m trying to hug you, you oaf!” Rey shakes her head. “Calm down._ _

__Ben cautiously steps forward, and lets Rey squeeze him in a hug. He enjoys it more than he’d care to admit._ _

__“Hey, what took you so long?” Rose calls as they return. Poe starts making kissy lips._ _

__Rey picks up her dice bag and starts using his face as target practice again. “I won’t stop her this time,” Ben warns._ _

__“Geez! Can we just play?” Poe mutters as a d10 hits him in the nose._ _

__“Yes. Now, after a few uneventful weeks in the village, you see hostiles approaching in the distance. You are once more under attack._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a Reylo content creator looking for mood music, or just someone looking for some Reylo feels, here's my Reylo playlist on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlgvk4QZxUPoLASfYsR1efk58U-Bfc_Ez


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a piece I call "Rey gets a boyfriend and Ben DEFINITELY ISN'T jealous". Enjoy.

“So- um.” Rey looks nervous as she sits down at the game table the next Friday. “How much would you guys kill me if I missed next week’s session.”

Poe answers first. “The police would never find your body. Why?”

“There’s this guy in my University Writing class and he, um-” Rey turns a shade of pink Ben’s never seen on her before. 

“REY HAS A DATE!” Rose shrieks so loudly it makes him jump. “You have to tell us _everything,_ Rey.”

Ben waits for her to say that she doesn’t have a date, that they’re just having an extra study session, or late office hours, or something, but instead a smile crosses her blushing face. 

“Ok! Yes, I have a date. He wants to hang out next Friday. Is that fine?” She turns to Ben. “We can figure out why Kira’s AWOL.”

“Yeah,” Ben says in a strangled voice. “Yeah, of course it’s fine.” 

Rey has a _date._ With a _guy._ At the _school._ And he can’t figure out why this hits like a slap in the face. 

Is it because she’s young? But she’s barely a year younger than him, and just as mature. 

Maybe he never thought she was the sort of person for a relationship. She seemed content to fake-flirt with D&D characters and sit cross-legged on her counter while talking to her friends. 

Is it because- no, that’s completely out of the question. He’s just surprised. And a little protective of his friend. 

It’s almost half an hour before the party is finished interrogating Rey about her date. “Can we _please_ just play, guys?” she squeaks.

“Yes, let’s,” Ben jumps in. “The Knights of Ren are lurking in the camp outside, waiting for you to lower your defenses.”

* * *

The next week passes without much real event. Ben sets up a small sidequest for Kira that they can work out the next time they’re both free. There’s very little complication.

But in between classes and homework and everything else, he finds himself repeatedly going back to the idea of Rey going on a _date._

The two times they spoke, really _spoke_ to each other, she hadn’t seemed like the sort of person for a relationship. She seemed eager to make friends but nervous about keeping them, and slow to open up. Not the sort of person to just go on a date with some guy from her class. 

_That’s none of your business,_ he tells himself firmly. They might be friends (are they friends?) but he should support her. Not feel this weird sense of- _discomfort_ of her finding another person to spend time with. 

So he does his best to push it to the back of his mind, and try not to wonder why he feels like this.

* * *

Ben looks around, waiting for the table to fill up before starting the session. After Rose settles in, everyone begins to look expectantly at him. 

“You remember Rey’s not coming, right?” Finn reminds him. 

“She’s got a daaaatttteee,” Rose says in a sing-song voice.

“Oh. Yeah,” Ben mutters. How had he forgotten? He’d spent all week thinking about it. But he’s so used to see her sitting on his left, preparing to tease him however possible. The room feels empty without her. “Let’s get started.” 

His storytelling feels choppy and stilted, like he can’t play properly without Rey as his foil. No one else seems to notice but he can’t help feeling like something is missing. 

_This is stupid. You played for years without her._ But his brain still misses that goblin to his left. 

When the session wraps up, Poe stays unusually late to help pick up. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Solo,” he tells Ben. When Ben offers no response, he continues: “Hey, I get it. It’s hard for Kylo to see his girl with someone else. But you should have told her sooner. Now someone else has gone and swooped her up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben growls. 

“Sure,” Poe says with a smirk.

Ben’s not _jealous_.

* * *

To his surprise, he sees Rey again on Tuesday, as he’s leaving his last class. “Ben!” she chirps eagerly. “I’m so sorry I missed the session but I’ll work on filling in what Kira did as soon as I can. I’ll try not to miss anymore-”

“It’s fine,” he assures her. “How was your date?” 

She smiles even wider, if that’s possible. “Great! He’s really nice. In fact-” She peers over Ben’s shoulder, quite an endeavour considering their height difference. “There he is now! Bye!”

She crushes him in a hug he’s not at all prepared for, and then sprints off to find her (apparently) boyfriend.

“Nice talking to you too,” he mumbles.

* * *

He doesn’t actually meet Rey’s mystery boyfriend until the following Saturday, when Rey runs up to him. “Keith wants to meet you.” She looks vaguely antsy. 

“Everything alright?”

“Just- he saw me hugging you the other day. Just assure him he’s got nothing to be jealous about. We’re just friends. Ok? Bye!”

Most of her conversations with him recently had allowed him maybe seven words. 

Rey comes back dragging another student with her. “This is Ben, I was telling you about him the other day,” she chirps happily. “You two talk while I get us coffee, ‘kay?” She trots off. 

“So, you and Rey-” Keith begins. 

“I run her D&D group,” he explains quickly. Sure, they’re a _little_ closer than that but he figures he’ll ere on the side of caution. 

“She talks about you. A lot,” he continues. 

_She does?_ “Well, we’re friends.” He can already tell he doesn’t like this guy. He’s a little too possessive, and boring, and not worthy of Rey.

“Listen, there’s nothing between you two, right?” He demands. “You aren’t-”

“Just friends,” he assures. 

“You’re not interested in her at all?” 

He firmly denies this. _I’m **not** interested her._ “But just so we’re clear,” he adds before Rey returns. “I don’t think you're good enough for her. I’m not jealous. But I don’t think you deserve her. And quite frankly, I don’t think I would either.” He sees Rey coming back towards them. “But no, you have nothing to worry about.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE BECAUSE I'M LITERALLY INSANE. PLEASE ENJOY. 
> 
> (The CM test is a music theory exam in the state of California. It's long and miserable but also weirdly fun. I have a friend who literally just told her adviser she wasn't taking music theory)

“Kylo Ren!” Rey shouts at him across the quad, on the last day before Thanksgiving break. 

Ben’s learned that being Rey’s real friend means she hugs you at hellos and good-byes and embarrasses you at every turn with no remorse. And honestly, when she grins like that it’s hard to be mad. 

“Can you please not do that in public?” Ben grumbles. 

“Sorry.” She says this every time but today she looks serious, like she actually means it.

“You know,” he sighs, “I’ve regretted adding NPCs to campaigns before, but Kira takes it to a whole new level.”

Rey smiles. “Monogamy is good for Kira. At least with Kylo around she leaves the rest of you NPCs alone.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” he concedes. “I guess her dark prince has his uses,” he adds in his Kylo growl. 

Rey blushes and looks away. “I called him that _once._ ” 

“That we know of.” 

Rey glares. “You might be DM, but I still have creative control of Kira.” 

“Hm. I'm just speculating.”

She sighs dramatically, and continues walking with him, but quietly. Usually he finds her constant chatter annoying, but its absence is jarring. “Everything alright?”

“Hm? Yeah.”

“Are you sure? You’re really quiet.”

Rey shrugs. “I’m breaking up with Keith later.”

“Oh. Um.” Rose would know how to respond to this. How does he respond to this? “Good luck?”

Clearly this isn’t the right response. “I wouldn’t mind a little pity.”

Maybe being honest is the best strategy here. After all, they were barely together for two weeks. “I honestly didn’t like him that much.” No, that’s a little too honest. “But, I mean-”

Rey shrugs. “We’re breaking up. That’s the time to give your real opinion, right? At least you’re making me a little more secure in my decision.”

“So, can I wish you luck?” 

She shakes her head. “Save that for a happier occasion. As it is, wish me a good intimidation roll?” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Intimidation?”

“If necessary.”

“Let me know if you need help with the- ah, aggressive negotiations?”

Rey snorts. “Is that what murder hobos call their strategies?”

“Something like that. God, never play with murder hobos.”

“I’m going to smile and pretend I was never a thirteen-year-old murder hobo.”

“Then you would know all about aggressive negotiations.”

Rey grimaces. “Yeah, I guess so. Welp, time to go break up with a guy right before Thanksgiving break. Bye!”

She strangles him good-bye, before jogging off. 

Every conversation with her feels like it takes place in a fae universe, and he can’t quite take it with him to the mortal universe while preserving his understanding of it. 

Honestly, he’s fine with that.

* * *

**Rose: Rey just broke up with Keith so you have to be extra nice to her since you guys will be like the only ones here for Thanksgiving.**

**Ben: I know.  
That they broke up. **

**Rose: How’s she doing? I haven’t seen her yet**

**Ben: She told me before she did.  
But she didn’t seem that torn up.  
More matter-of-fact.**

**Rose: Ben Solo, you well-meaning but oblivious fool  
She’s putting on a brave face  
Of course she’s sad! Breaking up with her first college bf**

**Ben: I really think she’s fine.**

**Rose: I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you with her.**

* * *

**Rey: if rose is trying to convince you I need comforting please tell her I’m fine**

**Ben: Did you take detect thoughts or something?**

**Rey: if you know someone well enough you dont need detect thoughts  
but seriously I dont need y’all’s pity**

**Ben: 1)That ‘y’all’s’ was the biggest disaster I’ve ever seen in terms of grammar 2) This is a private chat so the plurals aren’t even necessary?**

**Rey: well you certainly don’t pity me  
hey do you want thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?  
I have cranberry juice, spaghetti o’s, and circuits homework**

**Ben: I have bread, cheese, and zero understanding of circuits.**

**Rey: sweet**

* * *

Rey waits for Ben in her room, perking up when he walks in. 

“We have real Thanksgiving food! Paige is an angel and sent some to us.” She slides a tupperware to him. “Now I don’t have to steal Finn’s food while he’s with Poe. A girl only has so much self-control.” It must be hard to be her roommate. 

“Wow, Paige is a literal goddess,” Ben agrees. “How’s the circuits homework coming?”

“Finished. Do you want to hear about it or are you just being polite?”

“I’m just being polite,” he says, confirming Rey’s suspicions. “Circuits homework sounds miserable.”

“Not as miserable as music theory,” she retorts. 

“I’m not taking music theory.”

Rey cocks her head. “Isn’t that a requirement?”

“Yes. I told my advisor that I finished all ten CM levels and I wasn’t going to take a music theory class, and she said that was fine.”

“Damn.” She hadn’t pegged Ben as bold enough to simply tell someone he wasn’t going to take a required class. 

“So,” Ben continues, and he has that face he always makes when delivering uncomfortable news. She calls it his _your husband has died at sea_ face, because that’s the awkward in-game news he was delivering the first time she saw him give it. “Rose made me promise to ask how you’re doing after- you know-”

“I’m fine.” She cuts off this line of question quickly. The main advantage of breaking up before Thanksgiving was no one to ask her how she was doing after cutting off a 2.5-week relationship, and she isn’t going to let Ben unwillingly open that can of worms. “It was for the best. It wasn’t- bad necessarily, I just felt distracted.” She shrugs. “Let’s talk about something else.” 

She and Ben laugh and talk about their classes, and D&D, and being alone in the dorms over break (Rey likes it, Ben doesn’t). 

By the time Ben’s gone, Rey realizes she’s had more fun here than on any of her dates.

* * *

Rey knows for a fact Ben spent much of Thanksgiving break planning for D&D, so she expects their first session coming back to be amazing, and she’s not disappointed. 

“You have received a note from someone claiming to be a spy in the Demon Army.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writer is a monster who feasts on comments


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I've had some serious writer's block and this filler chapter was a struggle for me to get out, so sorry if it's not very good. Hopefully I'll be back on my game with the next chapter.

“A spy,” Rey repeats. “What does the letter say?” 

“It lists some of the army’s next planned movements, and their reasoning, along with some information about the demon’s spellcasters.”

“‘This could be a plant,’” Poe says cautiously. “‘False information to lead us into an ambush.’” 

“‘You are right,’” Finn agrees. “‘We should watch, to see if this information is correct, but continue with our old plan. If it is good, maybe we can get more from this spy.’”

“‘And we shouldn’t try to find their identity,” Rey adds. “They’re safest if they’re anonymous.’”

Everyone shoots her a look, but no one says anything. 

“‘So, let’s send a team of scouts to the location just to see if the info’s good. If it is, we can establish a dead drop with the spy. If it’s not-’” She shrugs. “‘That’s that.’”

Rey quickly shoots a text to Ben. 

**Rey: is it him?**

**Ben: How would you know?**

**Rey: he wouldnt tell me??? 😠**

**Ben: Your relationship is, at best, enemies with benefits.**

**Rey: glad to know how seriously youre taking this**

At some point in a D&D conversation, she always transitions to the second person. Sometimes more quickly than others. 

“The king denies your request to send out a scouting party on a mere hunch,” Ben says with an air of royal disdain. “He sees you’re free to investigate these rumors if you wish.”

“‘Well, I think it’s obvious what we do next,’” Poe decides. 

Rose nods. “‘Let’s investigate these baseless rumors ourselves.’” 

What follows is a fun, slightly light-hearted journey to the location indicated on the map- where the armies are, exactly when it was promised they’d be. 

“‘This is too good to be true,” Rey says. “‘This hand us the war.’” 

“‘We cannot count on one nameless spy to save us,’” Finn decides. “‘But this could be very good.’”

“‘Way to exaggerate, FN,’” Poe says drily. “‘This is amazing!’” Then he glares at Ben. “Which must mean you have something planned for us.”

“No metagaming,” is Ben’s only reply. 

And then he decides he needs to test Kira’s resolve as an enemy-with-benefits by throwing a tempting palace official in her path. 

“‘The King is not seeing anyone at this time.’”

“‘He sent us on a special mission. We have an important report,’” Rose insists. 

“‘You don’t have an appointment.’”

“‘Let me,’” Rey mutters.

“‘Oh, yeah, Kira’s pulling the old charm out again,’” Poe grins. “We haven’t seen this in a while.”

“‘Look,’” Rey says, batting her eyelashes. “‘We’ll only be a few minutes. We can work out the details later if we need more time.’” She smiles charmingly. “‘Please?’”

“Roll persuasion,” Ben mumbles. He hasn’t blushed like this in a long time. Maybe a stable relationship for Kira has been good for them in general, but she’s missed how much he hates this side of her. 

And, of course, she barely has to roll for persuasion anymore, it’s so high. The palace official is hers in a heartbeat. It’s not much longer before the king’s resources are hers, too, to do what they must with the spy’s information. 

However long it takes for Ben to recover from the embarrassments she puts him through, he always remembers to make her suitors follow through. She’s fairly certain it’s his way of punishing her, but it only gives her more fun to reject them. 

“The man you were speaking to at the door stops you. ‘Will you need to schedule another audience?’”

Rey does her best to give a disdainful look. “‘No, I don’t think so.’”

“‘But perhaps,’” he continues. “‘It could be away from the palace. Just the two of us.’” 

Rey grins widely. “‘I’m already spoken for.’”

Kylo doesn’t need to worry about his sorceress, not just yet.

* * *

And before they know it, it’s their last session of the semester, and the next two weeks start finals, and then Christmas break. 

“I know it’s early, but we won’t be seeing each other again until next _year._ ” Rey groans at the thought of not seeing her friends for so long. “So here’s your gifts! Don’t open them yet, though.” She slides four small packages to each person at the table. 

“Rey! You didn’t have to,” Finn says with a smile. 

“I won’t see you guys for ages. Think of me!” she calls dramatically across the table. 

“We won’t forget you,” Rose promises solemnly. “And I’ll send you all something from my parents’ house, I promise.” 

_”And,”_ Rey continues. “We have to thank Ben for being our amazing dungeon master all semester. That’s not an easy job, but he makes it look like one.”

Ben looks uncomfortable with the attention, but the party insists upon thanking him for putting them through so much simultaneous fun and pain. 

“Five weeks before we see each other again,” Rose sighs. “That’s too long.”

Rey hadn’t wanted to count the days up ‘til now. Her immense dislike of being alone isn’t looking forward to being separated from the only friends she has. But five weeks before they see each other, before they play their game and make their jokes- she doesn’t even want to _think_ about it. 

In an attempt to delay these five weeks as long as possible, she stays late to help Ben clean up. 

“Plans for break?” she asks as she dusts chip crumbs off the box-table.

He cocks an eyebrow. “I’m staying on campus, like you. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Yeah, but I figured you might have, like, plans or something-” 

“No. Of course, my family still wants me to visit, but Christmas seems like the worst possible time to do that.”

“But you’re talking to them?” Rey asks eagerly. 

Ben rests his forehead against the wall. “A little.”

“Ben! I’m proud of you.” Rey smiles. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

He shrugs. “I wasn’t sure how well it would go. It still hasn’t gone very far.”

“Progress is progress,” she replies. “And hey, maybe we can hang out over break, since we’ll both be alone.” 

“That would be- nice,” Ben says softly as he throws away a crumpled napkin. 

Unconsciously, this makes Rey grin. “I’ll see you then.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some serious writer's block for this chapter but then I was singing Phantom of the Opera in the car with my sister and this came to me. It's really fluffy and fun and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Note, I've never actually seen Phantom of the Opera. I've read it and listened to the soundtrack, and I've even been to the Opera Garnier, but never watched it. IDK If this matters

‘Spending time together’ over break ends up with a lot of Rey doing homework cross-legged on a table inside Ben’s practice room. It doesn’t actually leave them much time to talk, but it prevents the loneliness of working by yourself in a room with no other human beings nearby. And it’s relaxing, with the stress of finals no longer looming over them. 

“You’re really good,” Rey says. “How come I’ve never heard you before?”

Ben shrugs. “There was never an occasion.” 

Rey shakes her head. “You really _are_ the Phantom of the Opera.” She gestures to the room. “Locking yourself in the basement with a piano for hours-”

“That’s just where the practice rooms are,” he grumbles packing up his books. “There’s no room for them anywhere else.”

“There are _bars_ on the window, Ben.” She shakes her head. “It’s spooky.”

“So you insist upon this resemblance then?” He holds the door for her as they step out. 

“Well… In spirit,” she concedes, tossing on a scarf. “The Phantom _was_ hideously ugly, and you’re-” Rey stops herself. 

“No, finish that thought,” Ben teases. “What am I exactly?”

“Well, you aren’t hideously ugly,” Rey begins, the pinkness in her cheeks certainly caused by the cold concrete hallway. 

“I’m flattered,” he says drily. “‘Unlike the Phantom of the Opera, you are not a living corpse.’ Poetic.”

“We-ell,” she continues. “I might venture to say that, from certain angles, you have your moments.” 

“Oh, don’t make me blush.”

“I’m sure there are people in the world who could find you- attractive,” Rey concedes.

“Did you just say I’m _attractive_?” Ben says with a smirk. 

“No!” she shrieks. “I mean not- no, but not yes.” She picks up the pace to get ahead of Ben while they exit the basement. 

“No, finish that thought.” He grabs the tail of her scarf. “Please, elaborate.”

Rey, however, won’t stand for this, and twirls out of his grasp so that he’s just left holding onto her scarf. 

“Hey!” he shouts as he follows her outside. Her boots slap hard against the pavement while she sprints away, laughing. “Get back here! You owe me an explanation. And possibly an apology.”

Rey keeps running until she’s out of breath, from cold air and laughter. “OK,” she gasps, when they finally reach the quad. “Game over. I want my scarf back, it’s cold.” 

“I don’t think so,” Ben replies, balling up the scarf in his hand. “I won it honorably, in man-to-man combat.” 

“There was nothing _honorable_ about that,” Rey retorts, lunging at the bundle. Ben, curse his height, lifts it out of reach. 

“Give me my scarf back, you jerk!” she shrieks, jumping unsuccessfully for the scarf. 

Ben has the high ground, giving him a significant advantage. But Rey’s not willing to let her scarf go without a fight. No, she jumps onto his back, locking her legs onto his waist, and flails around while trying to reach it. 

“Hey! Ow!” He grunts as the heels of her boots strike him in the ribs. “The _hell_?” 

“You started this,” she shouts back, still unsuccessful in her scarf recovery. “I’m not getting down until I have it back!” 

Despite her sloth’s grip on his back, he still manages to keep her scarf out of reach, even when she pushes off her shoulders. They’re half-laughing, half-crying, while they wrestle each other in the middle of the empty quad. 

A small group of high school students walks past and shouts at them, “Get a room, losers!” 

Ben sputters and turns to them, and Rey takes advantage of his momentary distraction to snatch up her scarf before jumping off his back and sprinting to a safe distance. 

“You are absolutely _feral_ , you know that?” Ben growls as he dusts her bootprints off his jacket. 

“Hey, I got my scarf back,” she retorts with a mischievous grin, tossing the contested article of clothing around her neck with a flourish. “Seriously, though, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” he grumbles. “All I’m saying is, you’re pretty rowdy for a sorceress.” 

“ _Kira_ is a sorceress,” Rey corrects. “My small build, natural agility, and scrappy upbringing naturally make me a rogue.”

Ben looks suspiciously at the scarf. “You didn’t take anything else, did you?” 

She shakes her head. “Only what was rightfully mine. You _were_ being kind of a jerk.” 

They’ve forgotten the initial debate that led to the skirmish, only the laughter in their chests and the flush in their cheeks from tussling in the cold air. 

“I guess I was,” Ben concedes. “I think I got fair payback, though.” 

Rey nods in agreement. “It’s getting cold. Want to go back to my dorm? I have microwave rice and leftover chicken.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” He smiles teasingly. “And I’ll leave your knitwear alone, for now.”

“Jerk,” she grumbles as they walk back to her dorm.

* * *

Two days later, Rey wakes up to an assortment of Merry Christmas texts from friends, who are scattered near and far. One from Ben just says _Text me when you’re up._

**Rey: why**

**Ben: Oh, you’re up.  
Merry Christmas.**

**Rey: happy isaac newton’s birthday.**

**Ben: Nerd.  
Anyways, I’m making breakfast if you feel like walking over here. **

**Rey: nngh  
its like zero degrees out**

**Ben: It’s 40 degrees out.  
4.5 Celsius.**

**Rey: too cold**

**Ben: Weakling.**

**Rey: im on my way over just to prove you wrong  
also i kicked your ass the other day so dont get cocky**

**Ben: Get over here and prove it.**

**Rey: this breakfast better be worth it**

Twenty minutes later, she’s in the empty dorm common area eating French toast off a paper plate. 

“Do I get to open your gift today?” Ben asks while they eat. 

“You haven’t opened it yet?” 

He shrugs. “I’m traditional.” 

Rey looks down at her plate. “It’s really nothing much.”

“I’m sure it’s nice. Here, I got you something too.” He drops a small box into her hand.

“You didn’t have to!” Rey turns the box over in her hands. “We can open them tonight at dinner, with the stuff from everyone else.” 

Ben looks disappointed. “Can I watch you open it now?”

“You really are a dork for Christmas,” Rey giggles. “Fine, but only if you open mine too.” 

Ben agrees to her terms, and goes up to this dorm room to retrieve her gift. 

“You first.”

Rey gasps softly when she opens the box. She hadn’t even thought of Ben’s admitted sewing talent until now, when she’s holding a set of hand-sewn arm cuffs whose inspiration is very clear: they’re taken directly from her sketch of Kira from the back of her character sheet.

“Ben, this is-”

“It’s really not much,” he says quickly. “I already had all the material, and the pattern for something like this is ridiculously simple. But I thought they were-”

“They’re amazing,” Rey says. “Really. I’m going to wear them all the time now.”

“Really?” Ben says, looking more flustered than she’s ever managed to make him during session time. 

“Now I feel like mine will be disappointing,” Rey sighs.

“I’m sure it’s not,” Ben says, unwrapping her gift. 

But there’s no gift, just a small note. 

_Yours isn’t finished yet but I don’t want you to be the only one without a box so just let me know whenever you open this. ~Rey_

Rey smacks her forehead. “I forgot that was yours. We’ll have to go back to my dorm. Meet me there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think she got him? Is this just a stalling tactic to give me time to think of something cool? Find out soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I gotten massively distracted from the fact that this is a D&D AU? Yes! Will I be getting back on topic? Who knows! No one can predict my whims, including me!

“So, I didn’t want to box you in as just being my DM,” Rey begins as she pulls down a small, flat wrapped package. “But your current screen is basically falling apart- I _know_ that attack didn’t miss Marie-”

“She’d taken an unrealistic number of hits that encounter,” Ben interrupts. 

“Probably. But I’m poor and my only giftable talent is art. Unless you want jewelry made out of used transistors.” As the words leave her mouth, Rey realizes this may be a little too starkly honest for a gift-giving message. “Anyways, like I said, it’s nothing much hereyougoHappyChristmas.” _This_ is why she sent all her other friends far away with their gifts, so they wouldn't open them in front of her face, while she stresses over their reaction.

“It’s great,” he says with a smile. The five-paneled screen is decorated with drawings of scenes from the campaign that she’d been working on over the past few months. The inside of the screen is printed with a few handy charts, plus a couple other drawings. 

“That one’s so that I can embarrass you even when we’re not playing together,” Rey says, pointing at one drawing on the inside. A woman swirled in magenta robes and pale blue smoke twists her hands into a prince’s long, dark hair, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. “To immortalize these, um, enemies with benefits.” 

“I’ll try not to think about this if I ever DM for children again,” Ben says. 

“That was the goal,” Rey replies drily. “Why do you think I put it on the inside of the screen?”

“How thoughtful of you,” he says with snort. “But I love it. Thank you.”

Rey smiles sheepishly. “You’re welcome.” Then she reaches up to put her arms around his neck. This time, he jolts back, she just rolls her eyes. “A hug, Ben. Remember?”

“Oh. Right.” He squeezes her gently in the hug. “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

“Remember when staying up ‘til midnight felt like something special?” Rey asks with a laugh. From this park near the school, they can see someone’s New Years’ fireworks display, and they’re clearly not the only people who’ve had this idea. 

“I don’t recall going to bed any earlier since I was fourteen,” Ben replies. 

“It feels different at New Years’ though. The feeling that everyone is awake with you, the new year and everything.”

Ben shrugs. “Time is arbitrary. Tonight’s no different than any other. Earth’s orbit just restarted, nothing more.”

“ _I’m_ supposed to be the science nerd,” Rey whines.

“And I’m the pessimist,” he replies. 

Rey sighs, and leans back to look up at the dark sky. “Want some pessimism? The ash fallout from these fireworks will be horrible for the environment, and dogs all over the country will be frightened into running away by the noises of fireworks.”

“Why did you want to come here, then?” The statement is bizarre yet not surprising coming from her cheerful face. It’s the strange dichotomy of her love of people and disgust with humanity. Ben can only relate to half of that.

“I’m still too young to go to eighteen and up nights at clubs?” 

“I don’t think that’s it,” he replies. Rey’s brown hair fans out behind her on the picnic blanket behind her, and her gloved hands are clasped over her stomach. The darkness makes her look ethereal, like a Renaissance painting of a Greek goddess disguised as a peasant. 

“The atmosphere?” she suggests. “Don’t expect me to be good with words.” 

“Can I expect you to define atmosphere, as the resident science nerd?” Ben asks with a teasing smile. 

Rey reaches up to smack him lightly on the nose. “Don’t make me regret coming with you.” 

“This is my blanket,” he warns. “I think you might regret regretting.”

“What, you think I can’t handle sitting on the grass for a little bit?” 

“Shall we find out?” he teases, tugging at the blanket.

“No.” Rey starfishes, to hold down the blanket. “It’s probably cold and wet.” 

“Then don’t slap me,” he says with the undertone of a laugh. 

“The don’t tease,” Rey giggles back. She folds her sprawled limbs back in, just as a couple other students walk up to them. 

“Solo, I didn’t know you _could_ smile,” says a tall blonde woman. “Truly a miracle on Earth.” 

Suddenly and inexplicably, Rey feels possessive, at seeing someone else entering Ben’s sphere, when tonight should be _their_ night. (Admittedly, that’s been every day of break, but only because Ben doesn’t like most people, and everyone else Rey knows is gone. Not that they enjoy it any less). “Who’s this?” 

“This is Phasma, from my recital class,” Ben sighs. “Phas, this is Rey, from my D&D group.”

“Ah yes,” Phasma says. “You’re the one who throws yourself at all the characters?”

“I prefer to call it _diplomacy_ ,” Rey says through gritted teeth. It could have been a friendly jibe, but right now, Rey’s brain doesn’t see it that way. 

“Diplomacy isn’t a skill in 5e,” Ben whispers, earning himself another smack. Phasma snorts. 

“So, what brings you out here, Phas? Seems a bit cozy for your taste,” Ben continues. 

Phasma rolls her eyes. “Tishra wanted to come.” A pretty young woman a few yards away waves. “Looks like we’ve both got to take care of our girlfriends. Nice to meet you, Rey, you two are disgusting, see you ‘round.”

A few things go through Rey’s mind at once: first, _Huh, my jealousy was totally misplaced,_ then, _Wait, jealousy? Like **that**?_ before processing Phasma’s final words and, _Wait, does she think…_

“Rey? Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” Rey snaps her head back to Ben and the real world. “Yeah, just zoned out for a sec… Look, I think the fireworks are starting.” 

The fireworks are pretty nice- she’s pretty sure it’s some private event you’re supposed to pay to get into, but they can’t exactly stop people from standing outside and watching. As the night gets later and colder, she finds herself scooching towards the gigantic block of warmth that is Ben, who’s also lying on his back now.

Slowly, the couples in the park start inching towards each other as the countdown to New Year’s begins. She starts to wonder what people must think of her and Ben, curled on the same blanket yet still staring peacefully at the sky, hands in pockets.

Slowly, Rey rotates her neck to see what her blanket-mate is doing, only to find him doing the same. 

They lock eyes just as the countdown finishes. The park erupts in cheers, but Ben quietly leans forward, and for a moment Rey thinks he’s going to kiss her. Her breath catches in her throat, and she freezes in place. 

But he just leans forward, delicately pressing his lips to her forehead, and whispers “Happy new year.” 

The moment exists in a bubble, and the bubble bursts as soon as Rey remembers how to breathe. She ducks her head down, scrunching her neck into her coat, and feels her cheeks flame. 

“I’ll, um, see you next session,” Rey mumbles as they pack up. People will be coming back from break soon, and they probably won’t see each other again until the next Friday. They’ll have to return to the real world of school and responsibility and other people. 

“Yeah,” Ben mutters, looking dazed. “See you.” 

Rey goes home in the darkness, the spot on her forehead still tingling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating again so soon, but the Fanfiction gods have other ideas. I'll probably try to wrap up this fic before my school starts up again in September, because I'll have way less time then. I think another 2-3 chapters, plus an epilogue. Thanks for all your support so far <3
> 
> We've crossed over from 'denial of feelings' to 'admission of feelings with awkward miscommunication'. Enjiy!

“Where’s Rey?” Rose glances at the door as she speaks. Rey’s rarely late to a session, if anything, she’s early to help set up, and the entire group is wondering what’s kept her. Sure, it’s only been ten minutes, but it’s still not like her. 

Ben, behind his new screen from Rey, keeps tapping his pencil agitatedly. Rey hadn’t texted. They’d barely spoken since New Year’s. Had he scared her off? It would be just his luck if he had. But she’d been so warm snuggled into his side, and her smile had made her positively _sparkle_ , and suddenly everything he’d felt since the day she first looked him in the eye with that smile made sense. A quiet gentle kiss on her forehead- there couldn’t have been anything more harmless. But then she’d gotten away from there as quickly as she could. Clearly he’d done something wrong. And now he can’t stop thinking about her, and how she smiles and talks, and how she feels curled up against him, and what her hair smells like, and everything else about her. God, he’s far gone. 

It’s in the midst of this deliberation that Rey waltzes in through the door, wearing…

 _Holy Hell._

He hadn’t thought about this in _months_ , and he certainly hadn’t expected her to actually do it. But here she is, and she looks… 

“Sorry I’m late! But this took a while to get into, and even longer to walk in. I probably should’ve accounted for that,” Rey laughs. The magenta dress and cape hug her elegantly, with just the right amount of ethereal _swooshing_. The half-updo her hair is in leaves her face free enough to show the miracles she’s worked with eyeliner and eyeshadow. “How do I look?”

Finn stares in shock. “Rey, what the-”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you guys didn’t you.” She smiles nervously at Finn. “Long story short, I lost a bet with Ben at Halloween and he challenged me to make a complete Kira cosplay, and wear it to a session. It just took me this long to put it together.”

“You can pick your jaw up off the floor now, Solo,” Poe says with a nudge. Ben realizes he’s been gawking. 

“That’s-” Ben studies the dress, amazed that she’d managed to do this with a budget that was probably close to zero. “Wow. Great work.”

“Thanks,” Rey says. She gives the dress a twirl. “It took me forever, but it was worth it. It’s probably one of the best costumes I’ve ever made.” She turns to Ben. “Besides, you helped.” She holds out the hand-embroidered cuffs on her arms. “Good thing it’s winter, otherwise I’d be roasting in this.” 

“Where did you find all this?” Rose asks in amazement. 

“Well, I already had the cape, but it was grey, so I dyed it over Thanksgiving. There’s a fabric store about two hours from here that closed down a couple months ago, so that’s where I got the material for the dress. And the crinoline was two dollars at the thrift store. A real steal.” She grins proudly. 

“Crinoline?” Ben repeats. He wouldn’t have thought to use that for something other than a period costume. Also, (thank god) they’re finally on a topic that he knows anything about, so he can do something other than gawk at Rey. 

“Yeah, the skirt was kind of flat, so I thought it would give it some extra _oomph_.”

“I’m sure Ben’s pleased with the amount of _oomph_ ,” Rose says with a wink. “You look great.” 

“When did you work on it?” Ben asks. The dress looks complicated, with a nightmarish amount of folds and tucks. Surely it would take _ages_ to come up with something like that. 

“Oh, just here and there, when I had time,” Rey replies. “Mostly over break, when you _weren’t_ around.” 

“Did you guys spend much time together over break?” Finn asks, looking between them. Rose and Poe perk up their heads. 

_Just enough that I can’t stop thinking about how her hair smells. It smells like cherries. Should it smell like cherries?_

“We hung out, yeah.” Her discomfort level now appears equal to Ben’s, further confirming his suspicions that he truly screwed things up with her. “What are we waiting for? Let’s start the game!”

* * *

“Good session,” Poe says, as they’re wrapping up a few hours later. “Though I have to say, Kira was a bit less… eager than usual.”

“Yeah, well-” Rey shrugs. _I can barely look Ben in the eye, let alone flirt with him. He **kissed** me! On the forehead, but still… And then he didn’t text me, or anything… I don’t know what he’s doing. I don’t know what **I’m** doing._ “I guess I’m just tired. Starting classes again, and all.” 

She packs up her dice quickly to go. Usually she’d stay behind to help clean up, but right now she wants to get back to her dorm as quickly as possible. “I’ll see you next week.” 

“Rey, wait!” Ben catches her wrist as she goes. “I, um-”

“Yes?” Rey asks breathlessly. 

“Your costume is, um, really nice.” He’s biting his lip and staring at her dress, looking like he wants to say more. 

Rey runs before he can.

She thinks she manages a _thank you_ before rushing out of the room in confusion and disappointment. 

Her crinoline crunches underneath her as she throws herself onto her bed, and she feels like a dramatic Victorian maiden, with her skirts swirling underneath her, and her cape spreading out on the mattress. Has she really fallen this hard? This was just supposed to be some stupid joke to get Ben to ease up, and now it’s spectacularly reversed itself in the worst way possible. She’s not sure she can do this for the rest of the semester. 

But for now she has an adventure to finish, a party to protect, and a demon to seduce. Maybe, between now and then, everything will work itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter since she mentioned the cosplay in the Halloween chapter. Chekov's Gun or something. 
> 
> I'd love your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell y'all, I had trouble getting this chapter out, because my own party has been absolutely INSANE this weekend and I think I'm emotionally traumatized. Enjoy!

Two weeks later, Rey is slightly better at keeping her head on around Ben, convincing herself it’s just a silly crush. Throwing herself into her classes and her character, is helping, especially since they’re drawing to the end of this adventure and she’ll have to do something about Kira’s extended romantic arc sooner or later. 

What’s possibly the most intense session they ever have happens on MLK weekend, and goes until two in the morning- they just don’t want to stop. It ends with Kylo revealing himself as the spy, and joining the king’s army. Rey tries not to flatter herself too much on her involvement in this. And fails, but hey, a girl’s got a right to be proud of her accomplishments. 

“Thanks for hosting, as always,” Rey says, picking up her bag. “Great game. _Really_ great. ” 

“Thanks.” Ben frowns suddenly as she reaches for the doorknob. “Don’t you live all the way across campus?” 

Rey shrugs. “Yeah. It’s only ten minutes, though.”

“That’s not safe.”

“I’ll be fine,” Rey replies. “I have pepper spray, and I walk fast.” She knows it’s not advisable for her to walk alone, but she doesn’t really have another option. Everyone else in the group lives near Ben’s dorm, she wouldn’t ask anyone to walk with her, and she can take care of herself. 

“What if something happened to you? No one would know,” Ben replies. “You should stay here.”

_”What?”_

“I didn’t- I just meant- I have a sleeping bag,” he clarifies quickly. “I’d feel better if you were here.” 

The offer is appealing. It’s safe, she wouldn’t have to walk home alone, and, well, _Ben._ Why does he have to be such a gentleman?

“I don’t have anything to sleep in,” she says by way of weak protest.

“I can loan you something.”

She’s too tired to turn down the offer, not when he’s so gently insistent. “Thank you.” 

“The sleeping bag’s in the closet,” Ben tells her. “I’ll change and bring you some fresh clothes.” 

“Right.” Rey says. She finds the sleeping bag in the back of Ben’s closet, and carefully rolls it out on the floor. She’s heard that college boys’ rooms were gross, but Ben’s dorm is more immaculate than hers. A tiny part of her is looking forward to getting to wear his clothes- his oversized clothes that are warm and probably smell like him. Clean and warm and comforting. 

“Will these be okay?” His voice interrupts her train of thought. 

He hands her a stack of neatly folded clothes. “Yeah, thanks.” 

She steps inside the tiny bathroom and slips out of her clothes, pulling the sweatshirt Ben gave her over her head. 

It’s so comically oversized it goes all the way down to her knees, and makes it more or less irrelevant that she’s not wearing any pants. The inside is warm and fuzzy and she burrows her nose into it to inhale the sandalwood smell. 

She tiptoes slowly out of the bathroom, seeing the lights are already off and Ben’s in bed. She’s just quietly settled into her sleeping bag when she hears a soft “Rey?” From above her. 

“Hm?”

“You said you weren’t just pretending to like me.”

Where’s this coming from? That was back at Halloween, when they were still- on thin ice. “I’m not.” She doesn’t know what to expect next. 

“I’m not pretending either.” 

The words would seem cold, but the tone, the sentiment, the everything, is tender. “Thank you,” she whispers tiredly. 

“Remember New Year’s?”

If she’s about to be rejected- if he’s about to tell her he didn’t mean that, to confirm what she’s been thinking, she’s not sure what will keep from running. “Yes.”

“That wasn’t pretending.”

There’s a thousand better ways she could be processing this right now. Not exhausted. Not in his room wearing his clothes. “Yes?” She whispers. 

Instead of answering, Ben’s hand drops out from under the blanket to rest oly a centimeter from hers. She falls asleep holding it.

* * *

Rey doesn’t wake up until eleven the next day, feeling warm and cozy and safe. It takes her a moment to remember where she is, why she’s there, but it’s not the sort of panic she would usually feel waking up in a new place. Her eyelids flutter open, and she sees her fingers brushing gently against Ben’s. She seems to recall falling asleep holding hands. Or was that a dream? She was very tired. 

Ben is still asleep, so she does her best to be quiet when she creeps to the bathroom, then pulls on leggings and a shirt from yesterday. She puts Ben’s sweatshirt back on over everything else, because it’s warm and she’s cold, and she can always return it sometime. 

“Leaving?” Ben mumbles from underneath the blankets as she heads out the door.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “I’ll… see you.”

“Bye,” he grunts, just starting to drag himself out of bed when she leaves. 

Rey tiptoes down the hall and pushes open the door to step out of the dorm. Leaving, she’s surprised to find Rose. 

“Rey?”

“Rose!”

Rose grins and looks her up and down. “Well. Good morning.”

“Morning. What are you doing here?” Rey says with an oblivious yawn. 

“I left my jacket here last night, I thought I’d drop by to pick them up, but if-”

“Huh? No, Ben was just waking up when I left. You can probably go in.”

Rose raises her eyebrows. “So you _were_ -”

_”What?”_ Rey suddenly makes the connection between the fact that she’s creeping out of Ben’s room in the morning, wearing his shirt and yesterday’s leggings. “No, it wasn’t- the game ended late and he asked- we weren’t-”

“Right,” Rose says with a wink. “See you later!”

“Rose, we didn’t-” But Rose is long gone.

* * *

The first person Ben sees after waking up fully is Rose, here to pick up the jacket she left behind last night. 

“So,” Rose says as she walks in. “You and Rey, huh?” She waggles her eyebrows. 

_”What?”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Enjoy our dumb idiots one more time before I post the epilogue soon. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support!

“27 to hit!” Rey looks up gleefully from her dice, which have been rather kind to her this session. 

“That’s a success,” Ben confirms. They’ve been walking on eggshells around each other since last session, scared to say anything more. Rey’s wanted to say something, but the moment feels fragile. For all she knows he was too tired to know what he was saying, let alone mean it. And she doesn’t think she could handle being in the group with him if she ruined their relationship like this.

But in the moment, the campaign is anything but shy, as they conclude this extended adventure with a climactic fight against the King of Demons, his protegée now fighting against him. 

“That’s a hit for-” Rey checks her player’s handbook- “40d6 damage!”

“FORTY D6?” Everyone at the table shouts simultaneously. 

Rey grins. “Level 9 meteor swarm, baby. Now hand over those dice, there’s no way I have enough by myself.” 

The group scrounges up all the dice at the table. This turns out to be quite a process, to count them all and pour them all into Rey’s hands. 

“That’s only 18. Dammit. Ben, you’re sure that’s all of them?” He’s already contributed five dice to the cause, and is searching for more in his overly-large bag. 

“No, I have a couple more.” He pulls out two gold dice decorated with symbols, which Rey’s never seen him roll before. 

“Goblin,” Rey grumbles, looking at the many mismatched dice. 

“I am _not_ a dice goblin,” Ben retorts. “I just get dice that I like the look of.”

“Goblin,” Poe confirms. “Some of these dice aren’t even pretty. Is that one-”

“If we could leave my dice habits out of this?” Ben interrupts

“Fine, goblin,” 

“Um… there’s no numbers on these, I think they’re for a different game,” Rey adds, studying the gold dice.

“They’re not, they’re- embellished. I’ll just, um, explain the numerical values,” he mumbles. 

“Great.” Rey can barely vibrate her arms to roll the 20d6- _twice_ \- but it’s well worth the 157 damage.

Poe whistles appreciatively. “ _Damn._ ”

Rey grins. “Thank the damage gods for level 9 spell slots.” Sure, Ben’s rushed them through the levels a little, but Rey’s not complaining, because- well, _damn._ “I only get one, though, so be grateful it worked.” 

The battle is exciting and high damage- something they don’t get very often in a roleplay and politics-heavy campaign. It’s a refreshing break from what they usually do, and they can pull out all the stops on the high-level attacks that they’ve been holding onto. 

Eventually- with lots of damage, risks, and near-death experiences- the encounter ends, and everyone regroups to debrief on what happened. 

“Wait, what about Kylo?” Rey demands, realizing she hasn’t heard anything about his reaction.

Ben frowns confusedly. “He dropped to 0 HP in the last round, remember?”

She does not remember, and finds herself very distressed. “Can I make a heal check on him?” They’ve already used all their healing spells on each other in the battle, and there’s not much more they can do. “‘FN, come help me!’”

Finn makes the heal check. “11,” He says dully. 

“He’s fading fast,” Ben warns. 

Rey shakes her head. “‘Stay with me, Kylo. Stay with me.’”

“‘I could never have left, anyways,’” Ben rasps.

“‘No, no…’” Not after everything they’ve done with this character development. He can’t just _kill_ Kylo!

“‘I deserve-’”

Rey needs a new angle- an emotional appeal to Ben’s humanity as a DM. “‘Pitiful creature of darkness, what life have you known? God give me the courage to show you, you are not alone.’”

“Is that _Phantom of the Opera_?” Poe pipes up. 

“Shut up. I’m busy.” If that doesn’t work… 

“His body begins to fade into the ground.” 

“‘NO! Don’t- you can’t leave me!’” She shouts, completely in character (though character is bleeding dangerously into her own feelings), and completely dedicated to this moment. “Can I hug him or something? Kiss?”

Usually, when a player asks a rhetorical question instead of narrating their action, Ben would respond with a dry “Can you?” but he’s sympathetic this time, and just nods, letting Kira say good-bye. 

“Kylo Ren’s body fades away, finally at peace with himself and the world.”

_That’s ridiculous._ Rey is fuming. “At peace? He lived as a miserable demon his whole life and now he’s dead! That’s not peaceful.”

“He saved the woman he loved,” Finn offers in consolation. 

“Not that they’ll get to be together. What’s Kira supposed to do now, act like this never happened?”

“Calm down,” Rose says. “Sometimes characters die.”

Rey sighs, and grits her teeth. This is ridiculous- Kylo’s death was clearly thematically scripted, and while she recognizes Ben’s right to a creative decision, she’s none too happy with this creative decision. “Fine. I suppose we’ll want to search the chamber for _loot?_ ”

“Kylo’s cloak and magical staff remain,” Ben replies. “Among some other things…” 

Time heals all wounds, and half an hour later, Rey’s still upset about this, but no longer mad at Ben. And while she’s no longer shouting at him not to die (perhaps not her best moment as a player), she’s ready to talk. 

“So… Kylo’s gone,” she begins sadly.

“No one’s ever really gone.”

“Is that an adventure hook or vague Dungeon Master nonsense?”

Ben smiles drily. “I won’t reveal anything about the campaign.”

“Now _that_ was vague Dungeon Master nonsense.” Rey shakes her head. “Great adventure. Or extended plot that’s not a campaign. Not sure what to classify this as.”

Ben shrugs. “Thanks. It couldn’t have gone this well without good players. Some of your choices… definitely took it in a direction I wasn’t expecting.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t really expecting that either. But it was fun.”

He snorts. “You think flirting with me every hour was _fun?”_

“And you think it wouldn’t be?” 

Ben stares at her, stunned at the revelation. She’s a little stunned herself, barely realizing she’d be bold enough to say these things before they suddenly came out of her mouth. Her stupid brain decides to continue. 

“You’ve been talking, since we became friends, about pretending, about faking our feelings. Well I haven’t been pretending, not for any of it. I didn’t even realize it at first- I was just goofing around- but now, I think…” _I think I should stop talking now before I make this worse._

Ben doesn’t reply, but slowly reaches a hand out towards her face. On instinct, she scrunches up, not used to other people trying to touch her. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to kiss you, Rey.”

“Oh,” she realizes. _”Oh.”_ This time, she lets Ben cup her cheek in his hand and press his lips gently to hers, holding her there for a moment before pulling away to see her reaction. 

Rey finds herself grinning broadly. “I think that’s a nat 20 to charisma?”

Ben replies with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, part 3 of these two not knowing how to be affectionate. Don't you love them?


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!! So I was planning on doing a longer epilogue but in the end I decided the story was good where it was. Still, I promised y'all one more chapter, so have another 200 words of banter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it this far, and thank you for your comments.

“I don’t want to scrap Kira as a character though,” Rey sighs at the end of the semester, once their campaign is wrapped up. “Maybe I’ll recycle her with a different DM?”

“Or you could do what I do,” Ben suggests. 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Become a dungeon master and call her a ‘recurring npc’.” 

Rey snorts. “And then kill them off?”

He shrugs. “I always bring back Kylo sooner or later. He’s my favorite OC.” 

“Nerd,” Rey says affectionately. “Give me back my demon boyfriend.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Ben replies. 

Rey kisses him on the cheek. “I guess I’ll just put her with my other papers for now, and keep the cosplay around.”

“I had a party that would burn character sheets when they died or were retired, full viking funeral.”

“That’s wonderful. Also, a little creepy.”

“That’s D&D for you.” 

Rey sighs as she files away her character sheet. “I’ll miss the group over the summer. This has been one of the best ones I’ve ever had.”

“The campaigns will be longer next time. Now that we have more of an idea of group stability. And I’ll still be here.” 

“I suppose I should be grateful you don’t have a good enough relationship with anyone in your family to leave me alone for the summer?”

“Hey,” he replies, “It’s your fault I’m anywhere close to speaking with them.”

“And I appreciate your gratitude. Now let’s go drive the others to the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with this, I'll be working on a longer one-shot, then focusing on my other WIP. A single dad Ben/ex-air force Rey AU. Be sure to check out my profile for lots more reylo!


End file.
